Abandono
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: A alma quebrantada nada mais é do que a alma abandonada e sem amor. Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot. Fic feita para o desafio do fórum NFF do mês de agosto, tema saudade.


Abandono

Saga POV

Miro o relógio, assustado. Três e vinte da manhã...! Não consigo dormir! E talvez nunca mais consiga...

- Kanon...

Não... ele não voltará. Está morto. O derradeiro destino dos homens, a única certeza, lhe acometeu. A Morte... e fui eu quem a causei.

De qualquer modo, não creio que morreu. Ainda não. É como um membro-fantasma, que cisma em me assombrar... as pessoas quando perdem um membro do corpo, se comportam muitas vezes como se ele ainda existisse. E eu da mesma forma o faço com Kanon... pelo hábito.

Pelo puro e simples hábito de sempre tê-lo aqui comigo...

- Kanon...!

Por que não volta para sua casa? Para seu abrigo, para seu irmão...? Quero que venha, que eu o coloque para dormir... que o acaricie, que até mesmo lhe traga coisas de comer, para você perceber que eu estou com você... que eu amo você.

Este é seu lar, Kanon. Por que não volta?

Ele não vai voltar. E não vai porque... bem, porque eu, no caso, não deixei. Eu o puni... e eu agora sofro as conseqüências disso.

Sim, porque não poderia deixá-lo solto. Mas também não poderia puni-lo e após isto fazer o que ele me indicava...

Kanon... a dor da morte é a mais forte de todas, pois coloca um ponto definitivo em tudo... eu não mais poderei vê-lo, acariciar seus longos cabelos, perguntar como foi o dia de treinos... porque você não vai voltar... nem pro seu irmãozinho, nem pra sua casa.

Eu acredito numa vida após a morte. Numa vida espiritual. Mas este ser que mora dentro de mim... será que ele me deixará morrer para ver Kanon em breve? Claro que não... ele depende de meu poder, de meu corpo como "vetor" para suas ambições... e eu nada posso fazer para conte-lo.

Não...! Este ser que me assombra, que me corrói por dentro, que me domina sem que eu queira... ele fez isto porque eu puni meu irmão, sem ter moral para faze-lo! Não! Este ser é um castigo, é a minha paga por ter sujado minhas próprias mãos em meu sangue...!

- Kanon...!

Chorar cansa; exaure; chega uma hora em que as lágrimas secam, e junto com elas a alma se resseca também. Quem sou eu...?

Não sei. Eu não posso ficar sem ele; sem ele não sei quem eu sou, mas ele morreu...!

Tenho raiva dele também. Sim, raiva dele também, pois se ele não houvesse me apresentado a funesta idéia de matar à Deusa, eu não precisaria traí-lo. Por que fez isso conosco, Kanon? Você nos separou... você fez com que eu me transformasse num monstro, num ser que faz tudo que meu verdadeiro self abomina. Você não presta, Kanon.

Só que mesmo não prestando, eu preciso de você aqui... eu preciso do seu abraço, do seu cheiro, eu preciso saber que você está comigo... a dor que me atinge quando penso que jamais verei sua face, seu sorriso, seu jeito maroto e espirituoso de ser, é tão grande... que sinto poder me partir ao meio somente em senti-la.

Eu o amo tanto, Kanon... eu não poderia te-lo julgado, mas não posso evitar o desejo de que você nunca houvesse se desviado do caminho da justiça. Eu queria que Shion me escolhesse como o Grande Mestre e você... você ficaria em meu lugar como o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Sim... meu maior sonho seria ver você vestindo a armadura dourada. Você a desejava, não...? Eu a entregaria a você de bom grado... mas...

Mas Shion não me escolheu! Ele também é culpado por isso, mas que diabos! Culpado, pois se houvesse me escolhido, você teria sossegado em seus sonhos de ambição, pois seria o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... e eu poderia ter afastado o ser maligno de mim.

Por que? Por que tive de obter o cargo ilicitamente, enquanto você... você teve de ser abandonado por mim no Cabo Sounion, num martírio pior do que a própria morte, vendo-se prestes a morrer afogado mas não sabendo jamais quando. Kanon! Eu o abandonei, eu o tirei de seu lar porque você ousou ameaçar a vida de Atena, mas... o mais abandonado fui eu.

Sim! O pior abandono, é o abandono de si próprio. Eu me abandonei, e agora tento culpar a Shion por sua escolha, a Kanon por sua ambição... mas o maior culpado fui eu. Como, como julgar aos demais sem ter sido um homem correto?

Não posso julgar. O próprio julgamento é igual a render-se ao ego, pensar que se é melhor do que os outros. E você... você ao menos foi honesto. Eu...? Eu fingi e continuo fingindo, como um idiota. Um idiota que sequer sabe se o que o acomete é um ser maligno externo, ou sua própria sombra maligna.

Kanon... eu sei que nunca mais vou dormir direito sem você comigo... eu sei que nunca mais terei paz... mas eu quero você. Por favor, ao menos a sua alma, esteja onde estiver, por favor, me dê um sinal...! Mesmo que esteja com raiva de mim, me dê um sinal de que ainda me vê, de que um dia eu o poderei ver outra vez...

Nada. É claro que não... vendo-me ou não, Kanon não me ouvirá. Se me ver, deve rir-se de mim e de meu destino em ter sido um homem voltado ao mal...

Kanon... eu o abandonei, mas por favor, não me abandone...

Ele me abandonou também. Não importa... terei de seguir sozinho, sem a companhia sequer de mim mesmo... mas não conseguirei aplacar essa nostalgia, essa eterna e perene nostalgia e falta que terei sempre de seus abraços, de seu ser, de seu cheiro, de sua presença em minha cama e minha vida... meu Kanon.

Para sempre meu Kanon; por mais que não esteja comigo presencialmente, ou sequer em espírito, eu estarei consigo. Não o consegui abandonar completamente, pois abandona-lo por completo seria abandonar minha própria vida.

Este ser que carrego em mim... nada mais é do que uma entidade nefasta que surgiu para tapar o buraco que você deixou em meu ser e em minha alma ao não estar mais aqui.

FIM


End file.
